As is well known, wrench racks are utilized to organize and store differently-sized wrenches which heretofore have been haphazardly strewn about a worker's tool box or a support surface adjacent a work site.
One type of wrench holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,297 issued Mar. 27, 1990, to Suburu. In this patent, the holder comprises a base tray with an upstanding holding member having multiple slots and a restraining bar mounted at a first angle to the base tray and at a second angle to the holding member. A wrench held in this holder must be rotated through a substantial portion of a 90 degree arc before the wrench handle is no longer engaged in the slot, the wrench shank is no longer constrained between the upstanding member and the restraining bar, and the open end of the wrench pins are pointed substantially to the base tray to allow disengagement of the wrench jaw from the restraining bar.
Another type of wrench rack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,063 issued Sep. 13, 1994, to Chow. In this patent, a tool holder includes a pair of walls extended forwardly from a board, and a number of pairs of notches are formed in the walls for accommodating the tools. Each of the notches includes two ends, in which a shoulder is formed on one end and the other end is located closer to the board. A number of resilient members are projected forward of the board and each is aligned with one pair of notches. The resilient members project inwards of the notches for bias in the tools against the shoulders such that the tools can be stably held in place.
A further wrench rack is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,964 issued Jun. 17, 1997, to Ernst. In this patent, a wrench rack has arm structures including means biasing the wrenches into contact with an adjacent arm structure to ensure wrench retention. The rack includes a base having oppositely disposed rows of arm structures with a pair of corresponding arm structures serving to grip a wrench thereon to prevent accidental dislodgment. The arm structures include yieldable members which flex to accommodate an inserted wrench handle. A barrier additionally serves to inhibit undesired wrench movement yet readily permits wrench separation when grasped by their user's fingertips.
Notwithstanding the prior art, it remains desirable to provide an improved wrench rack having repetitive structure for securing a plurality of wrenches against accidental displacement and allowing an easy retrieval for the user.